


into the rhythm

by psharp10



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: ‘Of course I know that hyung, but now that I’ve thought through this a bit, I truly think it’s a gift that I’d regret rejecting, if I decided to reject it.’‘It’s been, like, five minutes since we told you about the gift, Minseok-ah,’ Yunho says.-(alternatively summarized as: homin's gift for minseok before he enlists)





	into the rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dattura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattura/gifts).



> i think this fic probably got too sappy, i didn't intend it to be this sappy  
> bc of the sappiness perhaps my characterizations also got a bit messed but i hope it's still good and enjoyable
> 
> for one of my favorite people, i love you and (belated) happy birthday ❤️  
> also belated happy birthday to minseok, this was definitely supposed to be at least put out by 26th but i, a lazy

‘A gift for you before you enlist,’ is how Changmin had phrased it last Thursday when he and Minseok had gone through eight bottles of soju together, awake till 2 AM in the night, with just about a spoonful of the tteokbokki sauce left in the dish. 

‘I thought the hike at Hallasan was my enlistment gift?’ Minseok had teased, raising an eyebrow, ends of his lips quirking up cheekily. ‘Passing on the energy you had felt before your enlistment.’

‘Ah Minseok-ah,’ and Changmin had begun again. The soju had given him a pretty pink flush on his cheeks, which Minseok was sure that he was sporting the same flush. ‘Minseok-ah, my lovely dongsaeng, I want to give you _more_ -’

Minseok had barely managed to suppress his laughter, Changmin’s eyes were closed and he was well on the way to just dozing off.

‘And Yunho hyung, our passionate hyung, couldn’t be left out.’ The small smile that had spread across Changmin’s lips as he spoke of his partner was really endearing, and Minseok felt his love for both of them just grow exponentially at that. ‘He also wants to give you a gift.’

So Minseok had nodded, agreeing, because who he is to refuse such an offer after all.

A week and half later, he’s sitting with his idols in Changmin’s living room. Yunho’s finally revealed their gift, his hands holding onto Minseok’s, thumbs absentmindedly rubbing reassuring circles on the back of Minseok’s hands. It’s awfully sweet and calming. Minseok brings his eyebrows back down from when they’d shot up at the gift reveal.

Changmin takes a long sip of his beer from the can and leans back on the sofa, crossing his legs.

‘Changdol-ah,’ Yunho says, the leader tone just barely slipping into his voice as he looks over at his partner.

Changmin, being the absolute lovable asshole he is, shrugs and takes another sip from his can. His lips are sneaking up into a smirk, but the red tips of ears reveal his slight embarrassment.

‘At least get me a can too, hyung-nim~’ Minseok purposefully makes his eyes just a tad bit bigger as he looks at Changmin, and Changmin almost chokes on his beer, coughing and abruptly standing up. He only stumbles _once_ on his way to the kitchen, and definitely not in a rush.

Yunho only lets out a small laugh once Changmin’s out of hearing range and Minseok joins in with a wide grin.

‘Are you sure about this though, Minseokkie? You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We won’t force you,’ Yunho says, turning back to face Minseok, shifting slightly to sit closer to the younger.

Minseok smiles, squeezing Yunho’s hands. ‘Of course I know that hyung, but now that I’ve thought through this a bit, I truly think it’s a gift that I’d regret rejecting, if I decided to reject it.’

‘It’s been, like, five minutes since we told you about the gift, Minseok-ah,’ Yunho says, biting down on his bottom lip even as his traitorous lips spread into a smile, matching the one on Minseok’s face.

Minseok shrugs in response and Yunho reaches forward to cup his face with one hand, brushing his thumb over Minseok’s cheek, and Minseok can’t help but wonder how Yunho is always so _warm_. Yunho’s gentle when he leans forward to press a brief kiss against Minseok’s cheek, leaving Minseok feeling even warmer as his eyes flutter shut.

‘Are you guys filming some music video? A romance movie?’ Changmin asks, breaking the mood, as he walks back into the room with two new cans of beers fresh out of the fridge.

Yunho huffs out a laugh and leans his forehead against Minseok’s for a few seconds, relishing in the embrace, before pulling back.

‘You don’t wanna join us, Changdollie?’ Yunho asks, looking up at Changmin as Changmin hands one of the beer cans to Minseok and briefly lets his thumb rub over the back of Minseok’s neck before he moves.

‘You think you can leave me out, hyung?’ Changmin snarks back, raising an eyebrow - a challenge without any real intention.

‘Of course not,’ Yunho replies, interlocking his fingers with Changmin’s and pulling his partner over so that they can sit right next to each other.

‘We’ll go through it slowly, Minseok-ah,’ Yunho says, shifting his gaze back to their favorite dongsaeng, who’s attentively listening to every word Yunho says. ‘We don’t want you to get hurt in any way, especially before your enlistment, when your body needs to be in the best condition.’

Changmin nods along for the first part, but lets out a snort at the latter half. ‘Hyung, I can assure you that Minseok’s body is perfectly in shape and in good condition. He’s like a mini you, after all. Passion mansour.’

Yunho slips his arm around Changmin’s waist, his cheeks are a soft pink from the indirect compliment. ‘I’m sure you can, Changminnie, but I want to make sure it’s the best and safest for our Minseok.’

‘Yes, hyung,’ Changmin nods and says, tone easily dropping into his sarcastic tone, but the smile he gives to Minseok is full of sincerity. And Minseok’s just ready to give it all, his ears still ringing with Yunho saying ‘ _our_ Minseok.’

 

-

 

It takes Changmin exactly four tries to tear the protective plastic wrapped around the new bottle of lube, two of which are accompanied with sharp snarls, that are without a hint of sincerity, at both Yunho and Minseok as they offer their help. 

Yunho shrugs and turns around in the meanwhile, leaving Changmin up to figuring out the lube and instead pulling Minseok into a kiss, wrapping one arm around the younger’s waist while the other hand cups Minseok’s face. Minseok melts into the kiss, looping his arms around Yunho’s neck to deepen the kiss. His lips part immediately when Yunho licks over Minseok’s bottom lip and then into Minseok’s mouth.

They take their time, making Changmin rush instead. Yunho’s fingers work diligently and deftly when he moves his hands to the front of Minseok’s shirt, unbuttoning the buttons and pushing the shirt off the shoulders first, pausing only for a while so that Yunho can press kisses along Minseok’s exposed collarbones. Minseok arches up into the kisses, wanting to bare all of himself for his hyung.

And he’s so absorbed in Yunho and everything that Yunho’s doing, that it’s a surprise when Changmin comes from the back, hands sneaking down to unbuckle Minseok’s belt and unzip the jeans. It still feels almost overwhelming to be in between his idols, no matter how long it’s been or how many times they’ve done this before.

Yunho and Changmin work well in tandem (it’s the 17 years of friendship, and then some more) as they undress Minseok and then manhandle him, shifting him to the bed.

‘Gonna give me a strip show as a bonus too, hyung-nim?’ Minseok asks with a grin on his face, body and lips loosened up from the kisses and touches.

‘Yunho hyung probably would’ve given you a pole dance show too if you had asked, he’s taken a liking to it after trying it out for our tour,’ Changmin says, smirking. Minseok’s breath hitches as he imagines it.

‘Changdol-ah-’ Yunho’s face is flushed a soft pink and Changmin can’t resist laughing softly, shaking his head and leaning in to press a kiss against Yunho’s lips.

‘He really would have,’ Changmin confirms for Minseok. Yunho focuses on the task at hand, busying himself with pressing wet kisses down the line of Minseok’s bared neck. Minseok’s laughter dies in his throat, senses zeroing in on how _Yunho_ is kissing him, and oh god, this never gets old.

Changmin’s naked when he fits himself onto the bed next to Minseok, lips finding Minseok’s and hands navigating their way around the well defined planes of Minseok’s body.

‘You need to come train with me one day,’ Changmin murmurs into this kiss, lightly brushing his nose against Minseok’s.

Minseok responds with cupping Changmin’s cheek and pulling his hyung into another kiss, a silent agreement - whenever, wherever, he’s willing.

‘Changdol-ah,’ Yunho says, bringing Minseok back to reality as Changmin pulls away. Yunho tosses the extra condom packet he’s taken out to Changmin and Changmin smiles, holding onto the packet in one hand as he leans back down again, this time to wrap his mouth around Minseok’s nipples.

‘Fuck-’ Minseok breathes out, ‘ _hyung_ , god-’

Changmin grins, teeth sharpening as they graze the sensitive skin and his lips travel further down. He bites down on the edge of Minseok’s waist, taking in the way Minseok’s breath hitches, stomach pulling in, and feeling the way Minseok’s heart is thundering, right under his palm.

Yunho comes up to soothe Minseok, caress away the spark of the pain with warm hands and a warmer mouth, sucking on Minseok’s bottom lip. His hands wrap around Minseok’s thighs, slowly pushing them apart and Minseok feels like he’s simultaneously drowning and being pulled out of the water, saved just before it gets too much.

Having four hands roaming over his body, always straying just inches away from his dick makes Minseok’s body thrum with want, blood rushing to his groin.

‘Hyung,’ Minseok whispers, pants, ‘Yunho hyung, please fuck me-’

‘Minseok-ah,’ and Minseok really doesn’t understand how Yunho can always sound so sweet, even as his fingers are brushing against Minseok’s ass, slipping down and in between to tease at his hole, ‘hyung will take care of you.’

And Minseok trusts Yunho, wants Yunho - _so_ much. He lets his legs slip further apart, eyes fixated on the ceiling as he feels Yunho’s fingers rub against his inner thigh first and then moving down, heating Minseok up.  The lube’s a pleasant cool against his skin, sending shivers up his spine as Yunho slowly pushes in a finger. Yunho’s so slow, so patient, and Changmin’s right there to throw Minseok into a mess as he presses down on the bite mark that’s forming into a nice, reddened bruise.

Minseok lets the moan escape his lips, adam’s apple bobbing, dick twitching, as Changmin continues to mercilessly press against the bruise. Changmin wants to see Minseok unravel, open up and be all theirs.

As Yunho puts in the second finger, Changmin licks a line up Minseok’s neck, leaving kisses down the jawline. He holds onto Minseok’s hands in his own as he presses his lips against Minseok’s, kissing him so impatiently, licking into Minseok, asking, demanding him - _open up, open up, Minseok-ah, be good for me_.

And Minseok only knows how to respond, only wants to do all he can for his hyungs. Changmin keeps him so well distracted that before he knows it, a third finger finds it way in while Yunho’s mouth presses small wet kisses along the soft skin of Minseok’s thighs. It’s all so much, so overwhelming, and Minseok feels like his senses are on fire.

Yunho’s fingers are long, and they easily find Minseok’s prostate, pushing down against it, watching as Minseok breaks down into a mix of lust and need and curses broken by hiccups. Even in his haze, Minseok can hear Yunho’s voice so fondly mumbling ‘ _cute_ ’ as he continues to finger Minseok open. He can hear Changmin’s equally fond laughter right next to his ear, agreeing with Yunho.

The sweaty strands of his hair are matted against his forehead, his body’s quivering with how much he just wants both Changmin and Yunho - and he voices it the best he can, so near to begging.

‘Have to go slowly, Minseok-ah,’ Yunho says, his thumb now rubbing against Minseok’s rim, helping the younger relax. ‘Can’t hurt you.’

‘Let us take care of you,’ Changmin adds on, and the way his eyes are twinkling feels like he’s being far from helpful and more of just teasing Minseok.

But Minseok’s brain is already a mush, his tongue feels thick in his mouth, so he just whines, low, and tries to fuck himself back on Yunho’s fingers.

Changmin’s kind enough to let Minseok do so, focused on the way Yunho’s fingers move in and out of Minseok’s asshole, the way the rim clenches around them every time they brush against the prostate.

‘So fucking hot,’ Changmin says, voice rough, and Minseok replies with a moan, Yunho with the fourth finger. ‘Can’t wait to fuck you, Minseok-ah.’

‘Deep breaths,’ Yunho reminds, as he slowly pushes his fingers into Minseok. ‘Let me know if it gets too much,’ he adds, small kisses peppered on the back of his thigh. Changmin shifts so that he can fit a small pillow under Minseok’s ass, helping prop it up, make it easier for all of them.

The shift in angle drags a moan out of Minseok, Yunho’s fingers are _so_ long. Minseok can feel the drops of sweat sliding down his spine, the way the muscles in his thighs flex with each thrust, he wants so much more.

‘Hyung- hyung, I can take it,’ Minseok says, breath too heavy, dick too hard. He can feel the throbbing of his erection, the blood rushing in his ears.

Yunho looks up at Minseok, his eyes wide, shiny, worried, but also blown dark with lust. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, yes, yes-’

And just like that, the fingers are slowly pulled out, leaving Minseok feeling bare and empty, his ass clenching around air. He can feel his heartbeat in his soles as he watches Changmin help lube up Yunho’s dick through his half lidded eyes, and fuck is that hot.

Changmin’s hand works swiftly, the condom already on Yunho’s dick. His free hand runs through Yunho’s hair and pulls the older closer. They moan into the kiss as their dicks brush slightly, and Minseok’s dick twitches too, precum leaking out onto his belly. He’s so ready.

‘Lie down hyung,’ Changmin says, helping Minseok with an arm around Minseok’s waist, holding him close, so that Yunho can lie down. ‘Feeling okay?’ Changmin checks with Minseok, thumbs idly rubbing against the younger’s hipbone.

Yunho’s hands are warm and steady as they hold onto Minseok’s thighs, and Minseok nods, letting his two idols manhandle him so that he’s straddling Yunho. His breath catches in his throat as he moves down, Yunho’s cock’s head pushing past the rim.

Even after being stretched open with four fingers, taking in inch after inch of Yunho’s dick makes Minseok feel even more stretched out and full.

‘Ah, fuck,’ he breathes out, voice shaky, hair strands getting in his eyes as his head tilts forwards. But Changmin’s there—always there—with one hand on the small of Minseok’s back and the other pushing the hair out of his eyes, helping Minseok go down fully on Yunho’s cock.

‘You’re so good, Minseokkie, taking it all so well,’ Yunho says, and there’s just a slight hint of a strain in his voice that tells how affected he really is by this.

It takes half a dozen short thrusts, glorified hip rolls really, for Minseok to get used to it, for him to start begging again because Changmin’s fingers keep on teasingly trace at his rim, and Yunho’s mouthing at his neck, hands on Minseok’s waist as he fucks up into him.

‘Just put it in, hyung,’ Minseok breathes out, breath catching at each thrust. ‘I can take it, you know I can-’

‘So impatient,’ Changmin tuts, but Minseok can hear the smile in his voice, the almost silent laugh that spills out the corner of his lips. He can see Changmin’s grin in his mind, and he smiles, resting his head in the crook of Yunho’s neck, breathing in Yunho.

‘Changdol-ah,’ Yunho says, and Changmin follows, one lubed finger pressing into Minseok, right next to Yunho’s cock and-

‘Oh- oh god,’ Minseok gasps, wet breath hot on Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho’s hands are caressing his thigh, his back, lips pressing a kiss down on top of his head. ‘You okay?’ He whispers, so concerned, and Minseok’s just so full - in every possible way.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ he reassures, takes in a deep breath, and pushes back against Changmin’s finger, moaning at the feeling. The vibrations run against Yunho’s skin and his heartbeat also increases - Minseok can feel the rhythm of it against his own chest.

Changmin licks around his finger and Yunho’s dick, lips brushing against the rim, and Minseok breaks down.

‘Changmin hyung, fuck, hyung, I-’

And the giggle that follows from Changmin is too teasing, almost annoying, but Minseok feels ready to do anything for his hyung at this point.

Yunho’s fingers running through his hair are a good distraction, lips peppering soft kisses all over Minseok’s face an even better one. The stretch is tight, but soon enough, Changmin has two fingers easily sliding in and out of Minseok next to Yunho’s cock.

As a test, Yunho jerks his hips up, barely thrusting into Minseok, and Minseok lets out a broken wail, nails digging into Yunho’s arms. Changmin and Yunho work in tandem, fingers and cock moving together until Minseok joins in too, and then Changmin adds more lube, letting it dribble over his fingers so that he can fit in another one.

‘Holy fuck,’ Minseok mumbles, his bottom lip red from him biting down on it, and he seeks out Yunho’s lips - anything to keep him occupied. He instead finds Yunho’s fingers, that brush over his lips, and he takes them into his mouth, sucking on the index and middle finger, teeth grazing against the pads of the fingertips.

‘Minseok-ah,’ Yunho says, so soft, so in love. His free hand tucks a few strands of hair behind Minseok’s ear, and then moves down to Minseok’s hips, just holding onto him. The slight movement makes Minseok’s cock rub against Yunho’s abs, making Minseok moan, muffled by Yunho’s fingers in his mouth.

‘Another one, Changmin-ah,’ Yunho brings up, after two more minutes, and Minseok’s loosened enough for Changmin to push through a fourth finger. Yunho’s voice is steady, but Changmin can hear the cracks in it, can see how the mix of Changmin’s fingers and Minseok’s hole is making him impatient, tongue flicking out every few seconds to lick at his bottom lip, his cheeks and chest flushed red.

The little hitches in Yunho’s breath, the way his toes curl and clench, matched with Minseok’s little whimpers, barely audible ‘please, please, _please_ ,’ as Yunho lets the saliva slick fingers rub down Minseok’s waist, tells Changmin that they’re both ready. So he gently pulls out his fingers, and rests back on his knees to slick himself up.

In a rush, he empties out a third of the lube bottle on his dick - better to be safe than sorry, anyway. He can hear the muffled breathy laugh from Yunho and he lets out a soft whine - _ah, hyung, please_ -

‘Changdol-ah,’ Yunho says, though, and Changmin’s shuffling back over.

‘Gonna begin, Minseok-ah,’ Changmin says, one hand on his dick, and the other on Minseok’s lower back, right above the curve of his ass, thumb pressing next to the rim.

‘Yes, hyung, please,’ Minseok pants out, hands seeking out Yunho’s so that he can interlock their fingers together.

Changmin goes in slowly, and Minseok grips Yunho’s hands tighter, head against Yunho’s chest. It’s so much, so tight, and Changmin lets out a choked out moan, Yunho’s breath stuttering, as Changmin pushes all the way in. Minseok can only hear the mix of their heartbeats.

With one hand finding its way in between Minseok and Yunho’s interlocked fingers, Changmin rolls his hips, letting all of them settle in.

‘Changdollie-’

‘Hyung-’

Changmin feels his ears burn, thigh muscles straining, and he lets out a low moan, feeling Minseok’s walls squeeze around their dicks.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ Changmin breathes out, trying to find his own rhythm, and Yunho breaks in, bending his knees and planting his feet flat on the bed to grind up into Minseok. ‘Yunho hyung, fuck, oh god-’

And Changmin matches Yunho’s rhythm, fitting in with short thrusts, leaning down to press kisses on Minseok’s back, watching the younger take in the two cocks like a champ.

‘You’re so good, Minseok-ah,’ Changmin whispers, voice too breathy in the room, which is filled with the sounds that the the slide of their cocks is making. 

‘So good,’ Yunho agrees. Minseok feels like he’s about to burst, unable to hold on for much longer, and it’s like Yunho can read his mind when he adds on, ‘you don’t have to hold back, Minseok-ah, come for your hyungs.’

And all Minseok sees is white, all he feels is full, full, full to the brim - Changmin and Yunho still moving together, giving Minseok the best present he’s ever received.

‘God, fuck, Minseokkie-’ Changmin moans, wrapping an arm around Minseok’s waist and pulling him up to rest against his own chest as he grinds against Minseok’s ass.

And Minseok’s already half gone, in the bliss of his orgasm, his dick is _still_ throbbing, and his walls are pulsing around the two dicks still inside him. Yunho’s eyes are closed, back is arched up, hands on Minseok’s thighs now, dangerously close to his dick, and part of Minseok’s brain is still awake enough to want Yunho’s hand on his dick.

So he goes for it, says in his sweetest, most wrecked voice - ‘Yunho hy- _ung_ -’ 

Yunho’s hand is on his dick in a matter of seconds, sticky with cum and slick with lube. He rubs his palm over the head, and Minseok curses, shaking, too sensitive, too much, too much- but he wants this, so much.

Yunho thumbs at the slit, and Changmin thrusts in once, twice, chasing his own orgasm, and Minseok feels something close to a dry orgasm wreck through him, mouth opened in a silent scream that’s stuck in his throat. Minseok clenches around the dicks, and Changmin comes, nails digging into Minseok’s sides, dragging down red lines as he grinds in deep, milking out his orgasm.

Changmin’s breath is hot and heavy at Minseok’s shoulder, and Minseok takes it all in, feeling Changmin’s cock pulse inside of him, feeling Yunho’s cock twitch next to it. And Minseok’s lost in this feeling, of just how _much_ he can feel, how he’s so full and each part of him feels on fire, so alive, so warm.

‘Hyung- ah,’ Changmin’s eyes are glazed over as he looks down at Yunho, who’s so close - _so_ close - and still not there yet, ‘Minseokkie,’ he shifts his attention then, murmuring into Minseok’s ear, ‘suck a hickey on Yunho hyung’s chest.’

And Minseok follows, leaning down and wrapping his mouth around the skin right above Yunho’s areola, licking over it first and then sucking on it, diligent and skillful.

Changmin stays inside of Minseok as he begins to roll his hips again, watching Yunho’s breathing become more erratic, small whines slipping through, and Minseok idly fucking himself back on their cocks. He reaches around to hold onto both of Yunho’s hands, now on Minseok’s hips, and tightens his grip - _here for you, hyung, always_ , he wants to say.

With three more thrusts, room filled with the lewd sounds of skin against skin, lube leaking out of Minseok’s hole, Yunho comes, a half scream and shudder running through his body.

 

-

 

They take their time in cleaning up, extra careful when pulling out of Minseok, and helping him lie down - _just rest, Minseok-ah, we’ll take care_ , Yunho says with a kiss and his thumb caressing Minseok’s cheek.

Yunho is tasked to get the washcloths while Changmin puts on a new, clean bedsheet (‘because fuck you, I’m not going sleep on cum stained sheets, they also get annoying to wash when the cum dries,’ Changmin helpfully comments). And Minseok stays, with either Changmin or Yunho always touching him, right next to him, taking care of him in their own ways. By the time they lie down, partially cleaner than they were before, Changmin’s the first one to be knocked out, and Yunho laughs, face buried in Minseok’s shoulder, at how quickly Changmin’s fallen asleep.

‘It’s not a surprise, but it’s always cute to see Changdollie like this,’ Yunho tells Minseok, fingers carding through Changmin’s hair as they watch him sleep.

‘Thank you hyung,’ Minseok says, minutes later, when they’re just about to sleep. ‘Really. For everything.’

‘Anytime, Minseok-ah,’ Yunho replies, ‘love you.’

And Minseok’s still so full, as he holds onto Yunho’s hand, and rests against Changmin’s chest, sandwiched between his two idols- _hyungs_ , more than just idols now.


End file.
